J'ai vraiment fais ça !
by Paige0703
Summary: Takano "harcèle" encore le pauvre petit Ritsu et fini même par l'embrasser de nouveau. Ni une ni deux Onodera s'emporte... Mais est-ce que tout c'est vraiment passé ainsi ? Onodera n'y serai pas pour quelque chose ? Leur relation évoluera-t-elle enfin ?


_**Salut, salut !**_

 _ **Voici une petite fic sur ce petit couple que j'adore (Takano... ^^)**_

 _ **Vivement que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Bye et BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PS : Merci à ma correctrice de longue date j'ai nommée la grande isatis2013**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment fait ça ?!**_

Samedi soir dans la ville de Tokyo. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre était parsemé d'étoiles, toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Les rues, déjà presque désertes, se vidaient de plus en plus alors que onze heures sonnaient. Les éditeurs de la section Emerald étaient tous en chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Kisa, qui avait déjà manqué son rendez-vous la veille avec Yukina, comptait bien se rattraper aujourd'hui, sans faute. Pour Hatori, c'était bien sûr en direction de l'appartement de Yoshino qu'il se dirigeait. Ce dernier avait rendu son dernier manuscrit il y a deux jours à peine, et avait enfin le droit à quelques jours de repos... Il avait bien sûr demandé à Tori, son petit-ami, de passer le voir après le boulot, peu importe l'heure. Bien évidemment la proposition fut tout de suite acceptée par ledit petit-ami. Quand à Takano et Onodera, ils rentraient une nouvelle fois ensemble, Takano derrière le volant. Une nouvelle fois l'éditeur en chef avait dû forcer le plus jeune à le suivre. Forcé ? C'était vite dit. Onodera ne s'était pas non plus débattu. La fatigue des derniers jours avait en effet eu raison de lui et il s'était finalement laissé conduire jusqu'à la voiture de son supérieur.

Cela faisait à peine plus d'une dizaine de minutes que Takano conduisait, mais le plus jeune était déjà à deux doigts de s'endormir. Takano sourit devant les efforts que devaient faire le jeune homme pour ne pas céder à l'appel de Morphée.

\- C'est pas grave si tu t'endors, lui dit alors Takano.

\- Mmm... marmonna Onodera.

Il se mit à réfléchir à cette proposition si tentante. _Dormir ? Je devrais peut-être accepter, mais..._ , _si je ne me réveille pas après?_ Songea le jeune éditeur de manga, _Il va encore m'emmener dans son appartement et on va encore passer la nuit ensemble._ À cette idée, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les joues déjà rougies par anticipation de ce qui pourrait se passer. _Hors de question que je me laisse avoir cette fois-ci. C'est pas lui qui mènera le jeu !_ S'écria mentalement Onodera. _Je ne me ferais plus avoir. Ce n'est pas de l'amour après tout. Non, pas de l'amour !_ Se répéta le jeune homme à de nombreuses reprises pour tenter de s'en convaincre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble. Takano se gara avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil vers son voisin. Ce dernier avait finalement préféré rester éveillé pour ne pas prendre le risque de se trouver une nouvelle fois dans une situation quelque peu compromettante. Ils sortirent de la voiture avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la petite cabine, Takano se plaça volontairement trop près d'Onodera, juste pour voir la réaction de ce dernier. Tout se passa évidemment comme Takano l'avait prédit et le plus jeune monta tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux.

\- Pas besoin de te mettre aussi près de moi ! Il y a largement la place je te signale ! S'emporta Onodera.

Takano se baissa et susurra à l'oreille du plus jeune :

\- Je sais, mais moi c'est vers toi que j'ai envie d'être. Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Instinctivement Onodera leva la tête vers le plus grand, faisant se croiser leurs regards.

\- Ou... Oui, dit répondit le plus jeune sans grande conviction.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Takano tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui, émeraude, d'Onodera.

Alors qu'Onodera cherchait une réponse et surtout un moyen de s'éloigner du plus âgé, Takano commença à baisser son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Avec une lenteur calculée, il approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune éditeur. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres des lèvres tant désirées. Onodera déglutit péniblement, ne trouvant toujours pas la force de détourner les yeux. Il se sentait complètement hypnotisé par le regard de son supérieur. Finalement, avant même qu'il ne trouve une solution pour se sortir de là, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser tendre et doux à la fois. Le baiser se fit vite gourmand et passionné. Les deux hommes durent pourtant se séparer alors que l'ascenseur arrivait à leur étage et ouvrait enfin ses portes. Onodera recula vivement, portant ses mains à sa bouche. Il jeta finalement un regard noir à son collègue avant de sortir de l'ascenseur en courant presque. Il fut évidemment le premier à arriver sur le seuil de son appartement alors que Takano le suivait de près. Onodera se mit à fouiller vivement dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés alors que Takano arrivait enfin à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... dit alors Takano tout en prenant appui sur la porte de son propre appartement.

\- De... de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Onodera, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

\- Que tu m'embrasses de toi-même, dit alors Takano.

À ces mots, Onodera arrêta tout mouvement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Que je l'ai embrassé ? Mais de quoi il parle ?! C'est lui qui a encore profité de moi !_ S'insurgea Onodera.

\- N'im... N'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, balbutia le plus jeune.

\- Mmm, tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte alors ? Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que ton corps a déjà accepté que tu m'aimes, lui.

\- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! S'écria presque le jeune éditeur.

Onodera mit enfin la main sur son petit trousseau de clés et le porta à la serrure.

\- Crois ce que tu veux si ça t'amuse, mais je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé il y a quelques minutes à peine, et non l'inverse.

\- Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, dit Onodera en ouvrant la porte.

Il se réfugia immédiatement dans son appartement, priant tous les dieux de ce monde pour que son supérieur ne le suive pas. Tout ce qu'il entendit avant de refermer la porte fut :

\- Repenses-y...

Onodera s'adossa contre la porte désormais verrouillée. Les dernières paroles de Takano résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il enleva finalement ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il posa son sac sur le canapé avant d'enlever son manteau et de le jeter négligemment à côté de son sac. Il se laissa ensuite tomber au sol s'adossant contre le canapé. Il recula la tête posant cette dernière sur le coussin derrière lui. Il ferma finalement les yeux. " _Que tu m'embrasses de toi-même"_ se souvint Onodera. _Mais de quoi il parle ?,_ pensa le jeune homme. _Jamais je n'aurais fait ça.. "Repenses-y"._ Il se souvint alors de l'ascenseur, de la proximité de Takano. Il s'était soudainement approché de lui, réduisant à quelques millimètres la distance entre leurs lèvres. Il sentait encore le souffle chaud de Takano sur son visage et puis... ses lèvres. Alors qu'il se disait que Takano s'était encore une fois joué de lui, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il venait de se souvenir d'une chose : c'était bel et bien lui qui avait comblé ces quelques millimètres qui les séparaient ! _Mais c'est pas vrai !_ S'emporta Onodera contre lui-même. Il se donna quelques légers coups sur la tête en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait l'inimaginable : il avait embrassé Takano ! Même pendant leurs années de lycée ce n'était jamais arrivé. C'était toujours Takano qui prenait l'initiative. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'ait passé par la tête pour que je fasse une telle chose ?!_ S'autoflagella le jeune éditeur.

En fait, il savait parfaitement ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour oser faire une telle chose. L'envie de sentir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son supérieur sur les siennes. Cette douce chaleur qui se répandait alors inexorablement en lui quand cela se produisait. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu résister à la douce tentation d'un nouveau baiser. Pourtant, il refusait encore et toujours d'admettre l'irréfutable : il aimait encore Takano. Pire que ça, il était de nouveau tombé amoureux de lui. Il se leva brusquement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains espérant oublier pour de bon les derniers événements. Il se doutait pourtant que Takano ne laisserait pas aussi facilement tomber surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. Il prit une bonne douche avant de prendre un nouveau repas acheté à la supérette du coin. Encore un repas à emporter pour le dîner... Il se coucha rapidement souhaitant de toutes ses forces que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son imagination trop débordante.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Onodera se réveilla aux aurores, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se rendre immédiatement au bureau. Ayant bouclé le dernier numéro la veille, il avait bien le droit de se prendre une matinée et savait pertinemment que ses collègues feraient de même. Il y avait peu de chance de les voir débarquer à huit heures à peine. Il se tourna finalement, ne trouvant pas la force de se lever. Lui qui avait espéré tirer un trait sur l'incident de l'ascenseur s'en rappelait parfaitement. Du sourire satisfait de Takano, de sa surprise qu'il l'ait embrassé ou encore de son air moqueur en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait cela par réflexe... Chaque expressions de Takano étaient gravées dans son esprit.

Il soupira avant de rejeter au loin la couverture qui le couvrait encore. Il s'étira avant de se lever, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait une nouvelle fois rêvé de l'époque du collège, période où il sortait encore avec Takano. Période de court bonheur, d'un amour partagé et surtout une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Il secoua la tête avant de sortir une nouvelle boisson énergisante de son réfrigérateur. Avant de se rendre au travail, il voulait faire un détour par la bibliothèque et décida donc de partir plus tôt. En partant maintenant, il pourrait avoir le prochain train.

Une fois prêt, il s'empara de ses affaires avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Quelques livres traînaient ça et là, mais il n'y avait au moins aucun vêtement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'envie soudaine de faire du rangement lui était tombé dessus au réveil.

\- Mouais, ça peut le faire... marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois sorti, il porta la clé à la serrure afin de verrouiller la porte. Au même moment, la porte voisine s'ouvrit soudainement. Il se figea sur place, n'osant faire face au nouvel arrivant. Takano l'observa deux secondes avant de sortir de chez lui. Tout comme Onodera, il verrouilla sa porte. Une fois fait le plus jeune tenta de fuir en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenseur, mais le temps que celui-ci n'arrive à leur étage, Takano l'avait déjà rejoins.

\- On ne dit pas bonjour à son supérieur ce matin ? Demanda Takano.

Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Onodera afin de le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et, comme par réflexe, les joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent instantanément.

\- Bonjour, le salua alors le jeune éditeur avant de détourner les yeux.

Takano eut un petit sourire alors qu'ils entraient dans la cabine. Une nouvelle fois les événements de la veille revinrent tourmenter Onodera. Ce dernier tenta un regard en coin vers son supérieur ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte que Takano semblait l'observer minutieusement. _S'il a quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise. Bon sang, il va arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?_ Se lamenta Onodera sentant toujours le regard insistant du plus âgé sur lui.

\- Si tu veux recommencer comme hier et m'embrasser, c'est quand tu veux, dit alors Takano brisant le silence de la petite cabine.

 _Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de recommencer !_ Songea Ritsu tout en gardant le silence. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, ils prirent la direction de la gare. Onodera tenta bien sûr de semer Takano, mais ce dernier cala son allure sur la sienne. Une fois dans le wagon, le plus jeune s'installa tout de même à l'opposé de la position de son supérieur. Le chemin se fit donc sans encombre à un détail près. _Pourquoi il ne tente rien ce matin ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Onodera tout en gardant un œil sur Takano au cas où celui-ci passerait à l'attaque. Il fut presque déçu de le voir sortir sans même l'attendre.

Alors que Takano se dirigeait vers la maison d'édition où ils travaillaient, Onodera se rendit, lui, à la bibliothèque. Le trajet se fit tranquillement et le moment de se rendre au travail sonna bien rapidement. Il ne savait pas encore si les autres éditeurs seraient déjà arrivés, mais il espérait bien que ce serait le cas. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Takano...

Il arriva finalement sur son lieu de travail et monta immédiatement au quatrième étage. Quand il parvint à son bureau, il ne trouva personne. Il soupira faiblement, soulagé de se retrouver seul. Il s'installa à son poste et commença à trier les papiers qui cachaient entièrement son bureau. _Et dire que c'est toujours le bordel en fin de cycle..._ pensa Onodera en remettant enfin de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Alors qu'il examinait de nouveaux dossiers qu'il avait reçu dans la matinée, il sentit une main glisser doucement dans ses cheveux. Il sursauta immédiatement avant de se retourner vers son assaillant.

\- Takano ! S'emporta comme toujours le plus jeune.

\- Ne crie pas, on est au boulot, répondit Takano.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Se plaignit Onodera.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas crié que je sache, ajouta Takano en prenant place à son bureau.

\- Peut-être, mais tu as... commença Onodera avant de s'interrompre.

Qu'allait-il dire au juste ? Tu as passé ta main dans mes cheveux ? C'est tout ? Il se réinstalla finalement.

\- J'ai quoi ? Demanda Takano, tout en sachant où était le problème.

\- Rien. Oublies, dit Onodera en reprenant les feuilles qu'il examinait avant l'arrivée de son supérieur.

Ils se remirent au travail... tout au moins ce fut le cas pour le jeune éditeur. Takano n'avait pas lâché le plus jeune du regard depuis qu'il s'était réinstallé à son bureau.

\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda finalement Takano après de longues minutes de silence.

Onodera cessa de sourire et se tourna vers son patron. Il souriait ? Lui ?

\- Je ne souriais pas, tenta Onodera même s'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

 _Pourquoi j'aurais souris d'abord ? Juste parce qu'il m'a montré un peu d'attention ? Juste parce qu'il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux ? Juste parce que j'aime quand il me touche ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_ se reprit Onodera.

\- Il serait tant que tu acceptes l'inévitable. Tu m'ai...

Onodera se leva brusquement, couvrant la fin de la phrase de Takano par le bruit de sa chaise. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter l'évidence. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Onodera quitta la pièce. Il se rendit vers le distributeur et se commanda un café avant de s'installer sur l'une des places non loin. Il se souvenait encore qu'il y a quelques mois de cela, il se trouvait à la même place que maintenant. Le jour de sa première journée ici où Takano l'avait soudainement embrassé. Quelques jours plus tard il découvrait que Takano n'était autre que Saga, son senpai dont il était follement amoureux à l'époque... _Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Je ne l'aime plus. Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?_ Se demanda Onodera. _Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui au juste ? Je le déteste... j'en suis sûr. Enfin, je crois..._

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que Takano ne fasse le moindre geste vers le plus jeune, ce qui déçu quelque peu ce dernier même s'il refusait encore de l'avouer. La nouvelle journée de travail s'acheva bien plus tôt que ces derniers jours. Onodera quitta enfin les bureaux. Dans le hall, fumant une dernière cigarette, se trouvait Takano. Quand il vit Onodera arriver, il écrasa bien vite le mégot avant de le suivre. Onodera ne tenta même pas de le semer, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans le wagon, Takano se mettant alors juste à côté du plus jeune. Onodera pensa à changer de place, mais le train se mit en marche. De plus Takano ajouta alors :

\- Ne me fuis pas, Ritsu...

Sa voix, douce, résonnait aux oreilles d'Onodera qui n'osa finalement pas bouger de sa place. Quelques minutes après le départ du train, une main se posa sur celle du plus jeune. Instinctivement, Onodera chercha à s'en défaire, mais Takano l'en empêcha, resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

\- Ritsu... soupira Takano tout en s'obstinant à regarder en face de lui.

Onodera se laissa finalement faire, et alors qu'il levait les yeux, il vit la même chose que Takano : leurs reflets dans la vitre en face d'eux. Il vit immédiatement son propre trouble et le regard si tendre que Takano posait sur lui... Il déglutit péniblement avant de détourner les yeux. Même s'il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, il serra doucement la main de Takano dans la sienne, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé des deux. Peut-être, qu'enfin, Onodera allait lui ouvrir son cœur.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ? Et puis pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ? Si ça continue il va finir par l'entendre !_ se plaignit Onodera.

Le reste du trajet se fit pourtant dans le silence. Les deux hommes restèrent simplement main dans la main. Une fois arrivé à destination, Takano dut finalement lâcher la main d'Onodera. Il se leva, guettant tout de même la moindre réaction sur le visage du plus jeune. Ce qu'il vit lui fit plaisir : Onodera porta son regard sur sa main, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement, il posa finalement les yeux sur la main de Takano. Onodera avait en effet senti un vide quand la main de Takano avait lâché la sienne. Ils marchèrent jusque chez eux dans le silence, se séparant une fois parvenu à leurs appartements respectifs. Onodera regarda la porte de Takano se refermer sur lui alors qu'un sentiment de solitude le gagnait de plus en plus. Même s'il refusait de s'étendre dessus, il savait parfaitement qu'elle était la raison d'un tel sentiment. Il se dépêcha de dîner avant de se mettre au lit, voulant chasser au plus vite l'image de Takano s'en allant loin de lui... Hors de sa portée.

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement et le week-end était déjà là. Le reste de la semaine s'était passé tranquillement si on omettait le comportement quelque peu contradictoire de Takano. Pendant un long moment il ne faisait pas un geste vers Onodera puis, soudainement, il passait la main dans ses cheveux ou posait sa main aux creux de ses reins avant de lui parler au creux de l'oreille, le faisant alors frissonner. Le trajet du retour se passait toujours de la même manière : Takano se mettait juste à côté du plus jeune avant de s'emparer de sa main qu'il ne lâchait qu'une fois arrivé à destination. Pas un mot, pas un regard... Onodera se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

Ils étaient dans le train, sur le chemin du retour, main dans la main. Onodera tenta un regard vers son supérieur, mais rien... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où le plus âgé voulait en venir. _Je suis sur qu'il joue avec mes nerfs et si ça continue il va encore gagner... Pourquoi ne fait-il rien d'autre que me tenir la main ? Pas que j'aimerais qu'il fasse quelque chose... enfin, peut- être que si._ Onodera soupira. Il ne pouvait plus nier que son corps tout entier réclamait toute l'attention de Takano.

Ils sortirent finalement du wagon et contrairement à l'habitude où c'était Takano qui suivait Onodera, ce soir-là ce fut l'inverse. Onodera n'arrivait pas à lâcher son ancien amant du regard. _C'est vraiment un bel homme..._ pensa-t-il alors avant de se reprendre. _Mais à quoi je pense ! Je le déteste ! Oui, c'est ça. Enfin, j'aimerais bien le détester. Tout serait tellement plus facile pour moi. Mais au lieu de ça..._ Au moment où il allait enfin s'avouer qu'il aimait bel et bien Takano, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Takano lui fit alors face et devant le regard de ce dernier, Onodera ne put que rougir. Il entra dans la petite cabine avant que celle-ci ne se mette finalement en marche.

C'était de plus en plus douloureux pour Onodera d'être proche de Takano tout en étant si loin de lui. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il leva finalement une main et agrippa la manche du manteau de Takano. Ce dernier, surprit, se retourna vers le plus jeune. Onodera gardait obstinément le visage baissé pour ne pas croiser le regard du plus âgé.

\- Bien, message reçu, fut tout ce que dit Takano avant qu'un nouveau silence ne se réinstalle dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur étage et Onodera suivit sans un mot Takano jusque devant son appartement, tenant encore la manche de ce dernier. Le plus âgé ouvrit la porte de chez lui, entraînant ainsi le plus jeune à sa suite. Une fois dans l'appartement, chaussures enlevées, il emmena le jeune éditeur jusque dans le salon avant de lui faire face. Il souleva le visage d'Onodera, voulant ainsi plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Onodera chercha évidemment à fuir ce contact visuel.

\- Regarde moi... Ritsu, fit alors Takano d'une voix douce.

\- …

Onodera plongea finalement son regard dans celui de Takano. Ce dernier sourit avant de baisser son visage vers celui du plus jeune. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son aimé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Onodera pour comprendre qu'elle était l'intention de Takano : il voulait que l'initiative vienne de lui... comme dans l'ascenseur. Ritsu, prit de panique pensa à fuir, mais il rendit bien vite les armes quand :

\- Je t'aime Ritsu... Ne l'oublie jamais, murmura Takano tout contre ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au plus jeune pour qu'il s'abandonne complètement laissant ainsi son désir pour son patron prendre le dessus. Il combla bien vite le faible espace qui les séparait encore sentant enfin la douceur des lèvres de Takano contre les siennes. Il ne put empêcher un doux soupir de les franchir quand il sentit la langue de Takano venir titiller la sienne. Onodera sentait déjà ses jambes l'abandonner et fut bien heureux de sentir les bras de Takano venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le soutenant pas la même occasion.

\- J'espère bien que tu n'oublieras rien cette fois-ci, souffla Takano, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis pas idiot non plus, se défendit Onodera.

Quand il sentit les mains de Takano s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, commençant ainsi à le dévêtir, son instinct le poussa une nouvelle fois à se défendre.

\- Je croyais que tu étais là pour ça ? S'amusa Takano.

Immédiatement les joues d'Onodera prirent une nouvelle teinte rosée.

\- Je...

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, ses lèvres lui furent une nouvelle fois ravies par son collègue. Onodera se laissa complètement porter par toute cette douceur et ce plaisir qui s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se sentit vite emmené dans la chambre, semant en chemin une partie de ses vêtements. Quand Takano le poussa délicatement sur le lit, il ne lui restait plus que son pantalon, qui disparu bien vite. Takano se dévêtit à son tour avant de venir prendre place au dessus du plus jeune. Il approcha une nouvelle fois son visage de celui de son collègue avant de lui dire dans un souffle :

\- Je t'aime Ritsu.

Instantanément, Ritsu frissonna dans les bras du plus âgé alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Takano sur sa peau nue. Takano commença à faire courir ses mains sur le corps d'Onodera, dessinant des arabesques. Satisfait de voir le plaisir grandir dans les yeux de son partenaire, voyant à quel point son corps réagissait à ces douces tortures qu'il lui infligeait.

Onodera ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête tout en sachant que ce n'était que le début. Takano ne le laisserait sûrement pas tranquille de la nuit. Bien sûr il savait ce qu'il risquait en venant ici, et il ne le regrettait pas. Même si une partie de lui refusait encore de croire qu'il était une nouvelle fois tombé amoureux de son ancien amant, son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre, lui. Il réagissait à la moindre caresse, au moindre souffle de Takano sur sa peau. Juste sa main effleurant la sienne et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que Takano le prenne dans ses bras. _Je t'aime... Je t'aime encore... Je t'aime à nouveau..._ ne cessait de se répéter Onodera. _Je t'aime... Je suis amoureux de toi... Je t'aime..._ Et comme un rappel d'il y a dix ans, les mots sortirent bien malgré lui de sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime... murmura Onodera.

Un simple murmure qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu aux oreilles du plus âgé qui attendait depuis des mois ces quelques mots. Il sourit de plus belle avant d'ajouter :

\- Il était temps.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Onodera d'ajouter quoi que se soit et s'empara de sa virilité qui ne demandait que son attention. Il enroula délicatement ses doigts avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient. Sous ces nouvelles caresses, Onodera ferma les yeux, se cambrant légèrement. Takano s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres d'Onodera, le faisant gémir. Le plus jeune se sentait déjà fondre de l'intérieur alors que Takano déposait une pluie de baisers dans son cou et sur sa poitrine. Un nouveau soupir résonna dans la pièce alors que Takano profitait du peu de réaction d'Onodera pour taquiner, mordiller les tétons durcis, par le plaisir, du plus jeune. Onodera serra le drap dans ses mains alors que Takano commençait à le préparer pour le recevoir.

Une fois sur qu'il ne risquait plus de blesser celui qu'il aimait, Takano ajouta :

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir loin de moi cette fois.

Inconsciemment, Onodera murmura faiblement :

\- Senpai...

Takano sourit avant de faire se retourner Onodera puis de se glisser lentement, le plus délicatement possible à l'intérieur du plus jeune, se délectant une nouvelle fois de cette sensation si enivrante. Onodera gémit faiblement, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller emplit de l'odeur de Takano. Une sensation de plénitude s'empara des deux hommes et Onodera, se sentant enfin entier, ne regretta pas d'avoir finalement cédé aux avances du plus âgé. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser de nouveaux gémissements les franchir. Il avait beau avoir accepté l'inacceptable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé par la situation.

Il sentit finalement Takano commencer à bouger lentement. Il colla sa poitrine contre le dos d'Onodera avant de faire glisser sa main vers la virilité encore gorgée de plaisir du plus jeune. Il cala le mouvement de ses mains à ses va-et-vient incessants dans l'antre chaude d'Onodera. N'y tenant plus, Onodera se laissa aller, frissonnant comme jamais, contre le corps chaud de Takano. Leurs gémissements mêlés se répercutaient sur les murs de la pièce, ne faisant qu'accroitre la gêne du plus jeune.

\- Taka... no, murmura Onodera alors que le plaisir qu'il ressentait augmentait de plus en plus. Je vais...

\- Laisse-toi aller, répondit Takano qui sentait lui aussi que le point de non retour allait bientôt être atteint.

Onodera était plus que perdu par toutes ces sensations de bien être et de plaisir que Takano déclenchait une nouvelle fois chez lui. Tout son corps était en feu, frissonnant encore et encore à chaque coup de rein de son amant. Onodera le savait, il n'y avait que Takano pour faire battre la chamade à son cœur ainsi. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait le déstabiliser par un simple baiser et le faire gémir par de simples caresses… Il était le seul et l'avait toujours été… alors pourquoi était-il si têtu ?

\- Takano, murmura faiblement Onodera.

\- Ce n'est que le début Ritsu...

Onodera se déversa finalement dans la main de Takano, dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'il allait bientôt rendre les armes, se laissant emporter par un plaisir sans nom. Alors qu'il sentait l'anneau de chair d'Onodera se refermer un peu plus sur son membre, ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus pressants. Il s'enfonçait encore et encore, touchant ce point si sensible chez Onodera. Le plaisir se fit soudainement trop grand et il se laissa aller dans le corps chaud de son partenaire avant de se laisser tomber sur lui, encore secoué par cet orgasme. Il se retira finalement du corps d'Onodera avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Une fois leurs respirations redevenues plus calmes, Takano rouvrit les yeux et observa Onodera qui, lui, les gardait toujours fermés. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux sachant parfaitement que le plus jeune aimait cela. Onodera eut alors un léger sourire en sentant les douces caresses de Takano dans ses cheveux. Il ne vit cependant pas le sourire que lui offrit en retour son partenaire.

\- Et si on allait prendre une douche maintenant ? Suggéra Takano.

À cette proposition Onodera ouvrit à son tour les yeux, les plongeant alors dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il rougit instantanément devant le regard à nouveau emplit de désir de Takano, envoutant à souhait.

\- Vas-y d'abord, lui dit alors Onedera à nouveau gêné par la situation.

Takano eut un petit rire. Il se leva, descendant du lit, et alors qu'Onodera pensait qu'il allait s'éloigner, Takano le prit par le bras avant de le faire se lever.

\- Ta... Takano, attends ! Tenta Ritsu.

\- Je te l'ai dit : ce n'est que le début Ritsu...

Il entraîna finalement le plus jeune dans la salle de bains avant de le pousser contre le mur, et de faire couler l'eau sur leurs corps nus.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand Onodera ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le vide à ses côtés. Il se surprit à paniquer alors qu'il cherchait Takano du regard. Au moment où il allait quitter le confort du lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et son supérieur se montra.

\- Enfin réveillé ?, se moqua Takano. Il est presque midi je te signale.

\- Quoi ?! Et moi qui pensait aller tôt au travail, se plaignit Onodera.

\- Fallait pas me chercher alors, dit Takano en souriant.

Onodera rougit avant de se lever en quête de ses vêtements. Takano lui montra la commode sur laquelle il avait soigneusement posé ses affaires. Alors qu'Onodera posait enfin les pieds au sol et se levait, une douleur fulgurante au niveau des reins se fit sentir. Il s'écroula au sol en gémissant de douleur.

\- Aïe... murmura Onodera.

\- J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort hier soir, dit alors Takano l'air de rien.

\- Peut-être ? Répéta Onodera en se réinstallant sur le lit.

\- Il faut juste que ton corps se réhabitue. On va commencer une séance de réhabilitation, lui dit alors Takano.

\- Même pas en rêve ! s'écria Onodera avant de se relever et de s'emparer de ses habits.

Takano s'approcha de lui, avant de prendre son visage dans sa main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Redis-moi ce que tu m'as dit hier, lui demanda Takano.

Même si Onodera voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait il feignit l'ignorance, ne se sentant pas tout à fait prêt à lui refaire des aveux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Tu as vraiment changé... Avant tu n'arrêtais pas de me le dire. Encore et encore... se souvint Takano.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! S'emporta quelque peu le plus jeune.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas... Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Onodera frissonna tout contre lui. Il finit de s'habiller sous le regard insistant de Takano. Une fois prêt il quitta la chambre avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? Lui proposa Takano.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta avant que son ventre ne se manifeste. Takano sourit avant de s'installer à la table. Onodera hésita avant de finalement prendre place en face de lui. Il n'osa cependant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le repas se passa dans le calme, quelques petites piques de la part du plus âgé, et les habituels emportements du plus jeune. Même s'il avait encore du mal à y croire, Onodera savait maintenant avec certitude que jamais plus il ne voudrait prendre le risque de perdre celui dont il était de nouveau tombé amoureux et même si cela revenait à donner raison à Takano, qu'importe. Pour une fois le plus jeune était prêt à faire un effort et à laisser sa fierté de côté... comme cette nuit où il avait enfin eu la force et le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il ne savait pas lui même quand il aurait de nouveau l'audace de le refaire, peut-être pas de sitôt, mais il savait que Takano ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, pas alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin après dix longues années...


End file.
